


Strange infatuation seem to grace the evening tide

by raxilia_running



Series: The Nutbreaker [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Past, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «E se ti dicessi che il cioccolatino al caramello…» esclama, cavandolo dalla busta e mostrandolo alla piena luce del sole. «È l’ultimo rimasto e che è il mio preferito e lo vorrei mangiare io, cosa mi risponderesti?».Reim non parla, quasi trattiene il fiato, e i suoi occhi si stringono in due fessure sottili mentre squadra l’amico da capo a piedi. La sua figura sembra trovarsi in una zona di confine fra la luce e la tenebra, illuminata com’è solo per metà dai raggi solari che penetrano a stento attraverso i vetri sporchi e fumosi della finestra. Le ciocche di capelli bianchi quasi luccicano sotto i bagliori della luce insufficiente e il gioco di ombre sulla pelle cerea del suo viso contribuisce a rendere il suo profilo più affilato.A volte anche un cioccolatino può diventare lo spunto per una discussione nient'affatto scontata...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ce l'ho fatta giusto in tempo! Questa è la terza Break/Reim, scritta con un altro prompt del fest, finita giusto poco prima dello scadere della mezzanotte! Allora, è shounen-ai, uno shounen-ai lievissimo, volendo. È un momento della vita di Break e Reim, quando sono ancora "soltanto amici", con un Reim ormai diciannovenne che sta crescendo. Ed è un dato di fatto di cui si accorgono sia lui che l'amico. Ho voluto narrare l'inizio di un sentimento più profondo, a voler essere precisi. Spero di averlo reso almeno un po'.
> 
> **Prompt «Pesca la tua carta!»:** Quattro di Fiori - Scrivi una storia di qualsiasi tipo in cui i personaggi mangiano la cioccolata

_I'm unclean, a libertine_   
_And every time you vent your spleen,_   
_I seem to lose the power of speech,_   
_Your slipping slowly from my reach._   
_You grow me like an evergreen,_   
_You never see the lonely me at all_   
_**(Without you I’m nothing | Placebo)** _

Clic clac.

I tacchi delle scarpe producono un rumore sottile ma che rimbomba fra le alte pareti in tufo di uno dei lunghi corridoi del Quartier Generale, diventando quasi assordante nella quiete frettolosa in cui scivolano i membri di Pandora.

Clic clac.

Gli schiocchi che si susseguono e sovrappongono indicano l’allontanarsi o l’avvicinarsi di eventuali ostacoli e soltanto quel rumore impedisce a un ondeggiante Reim Lunettes di sbattere addosso a ogni singolo passante che incrocia il suo percorso.

Clic clac.

La risma di fogli bianchi e riempiti di una scrittura fitta e precisa è tanto alta da oscurare la sua vista e impedirgli di guardare dove mette piede. È una fatica non da poco trasportare quel carico di lavoro arretrato dal suo studio personale all’archivio e – particolare ancora più scocciante – non si tratta neanche del _suo lavoro arretrato_.

Clic clac.

Il ragazzo scarta di lato all’ultimo secondo, evitando più per fortuna che per calcolo un ignaro passante che si era accorto della sua presenza troppo tardi per farsi da parte. Reim è ben conosciuto per la sua solerzia e la sua precisione, lì fra le alte mura di Pandora, nonché per una certa disposizione d’animo che lo rende sempre pronto a correre in soccorso di chi è in difficoltà e, soprattutto, dei suoi amici.

«Psst psst!».

E uno di quegli amici più cari non esita ad approfittare della sua disponibilità, medita in uno sbuffo scocciato, bloccandosi seduta stante al centro esatto del corridoio. Volta appena la testa, quel tanto che permetta al suo sguardo obliquo di superare la stanghetta dell’occhiale e andare ad appuntarsi su una figura ben conosciuta, adagiata placidamente – troppo placidamente – nel vano di uno degli alti finestroni che bucano la nera monotonia delle pareti.

«Ehi… psst… ehi!».

Non gli resta che scuotere la testa e tornare a fissare la risma bianca con uno sguardo che potrebbe bucare i fogli per quanto è bruciante. Si chiede sempre per quale mistero glorioso ogni volta finisca per offrire il suo aiuto a quell’uomo, ben sapendo quanto poco è desideroso di svolgere il più elementare e banale lavoro d’ufficio. E mai una volta che si tiri indietro, rimugina scandalizzato, e ha appena il tempo di fare altri due passi prima che una pallina di carta lo centri a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio destro.

«Xerxes Break!».

La voce stizzita dalla rabbia fende l’aria, raggiungendo un Break che ha cominciato a battere fra loro i palmi delle mani guantate con un’allegria quasi infantile nell’istante in cui l’amico ha finalmente risposto alla sua provocazione, girandosi completamente nella sua direzione. Vede la risma di fogli ondeggiare per quel brusco spostamento e con lei barcollare anche il povero Reim. È questione di pochi istanti, il tempo che il ragazzo riprenda il controllo e sconfigga la forza di gravità, e poi viene raggiunto a grandi passi.

«È maleducazione non rispondere ai richiami delle persone, Reim-san! Insomma, credevo ti avessero cresciuto meglio!».

Una voce suadente in maniera pericolosa raggiunge i timpani del giovane, che non può vedere l’amico battere brevemente la mano al suo fianco, indicando lo spazio libero che c’è nel vano della finestra. Vi poggia la risma di fogli sopra, però, in un rumore brusco che contribuisce ad aumentare l’espressione di disappunto comparsa sul volto dell’amico.

«Cosa t’importa di quei fogli? Sei tu quello che deve mettersi a sedere, Reim-san!».

«Non li poggio a terra, si sporcan… No, Xerxes, abbassa subito quella mano, sono i _tuoi rapporti_!».

È quasi stremato il tono che Reim usa per richiamare l’amico all’ordine. La mano guantata, che si è sollevata a palmo aperto subito dietro la colonna di fogli, minaccia di calarvi sopra bruscamente e farli volare tutti per aria e lui non ha assolutamente né la forza né la voglia di raccoglierli, riordinarli e impilarli nuovamente l’uno sull’altro.

«E cosa importa, allora? Facciamone un bel falò, piuttosto! Tu lavori troppo, Reim-san, è per questo che sei stressato!» sentenzia Break con uno svolazzo della mano e poi inclina la testa di lato, rivolgendo un sorriso sornione all’indirizzo dell’amico.

Reim gli indirizza un’occhiataccia carica di disappunto e poi scuote la testa con rassegnazione, sfilandosi gli occhiali e cominciando a lustrarli con uno zelo degno di nota. Sono otto anni che Xerxes lo conosce e, da che ne ha memoria, ha sempre avuto quel tic nervoso, persino quando era nient’altro che un soldo di cacio con molto più buon senso di qualsiasi altro adulto di sua conoscenza – incluso se stesso, naturalmente.

«Sarei molto meno stressato se tu non mi sottoponessi a questo tormento continuo, Xerxes» borbotta alla fine, la voce di un’ottava più profonda del solito. O forse non è propriamente così. Break sembra quasi aver dimenticato quel particolare ma il tono di Reim ha perso ormai buona parte dei suoi connotati infantili. È rimasto ben poco del bambino, a riguardarlo con un’occhiata più attenta, osservando non soltanto il suo aspetto esteriore quanto anche un atteggiamento che sta perdendo lentamente quella residua incertezza adolescenziale.

«Tormento! Che paroloni esagerati, Reim-san! È soltanto un innocuo scherzetto. Una volta divertivano anche te» sentenzia l’uomo con voce strascicata, cominciando a toccarsi le punte degli indici e assumendo un’aria contrita, così palesemente falsa che l’amico non riesce a credere al suo presunto pentimento neanche per un solo istante.

«Non mi hanno _mai_ divertito! E una volta avevo dieci anni, Xerxes! Anch’io sono cresciuto, se non te ne sei accorto!».

C’è qualcosa che assomiglia a un’indispettita rivendicazione nelle ultime parole del ragazzo, qualcosa che non sfugge all’orecchio attento di Break, che soltanto per un attimo abbandona la maschera d’indecifrabile sarcasmo che sempre deforma i tratti del suo viso, il tempo necessario a fissare l’amico con più attenzione di prima.

«Tu non sei cresciuto, sei diventato vecchio dentro, Reim-san! E noioso!».

«Non sono noioso, Xerxes, cerco solo di usare il buon sens… Smettila immediatamente!».

Reim sobbalza e arretra appena nel vano tentativo di sfuggire all’attacco tartassante dell’uomo che, la bocca pronunciata in una smorfia di disappunto, ha cominciato a martellare il suo braccio destro con le punta delle dita, così insistente da fargli male come una serie di punture di spillo.

Stranamente Break non lo insegue, desistendo quasi subito da ogni tentativo per ritornare bruscamente all’indietro, evitando così all’ultimo secondo che una busta di carta bianca accovacciata nel suo grembo scivoli e cada a terra, rovesciandovi tutto il suo contenuto. Non è un comportamento normale – l’uomo non desiste dalle sue provocazioni se non dopo averlo estenuato fino in fondo – ma a Reim ci vuole poco per degnare di un’occhiata più attenta l’involto fra le sue mani e comprendere quale sia l’oggetto che assorbe l’attenzione dell’amico a tal punto da distoglierlo persino dalla sua occupazione preferita.

Ci sono dei dolci lì dentro, il ragazzo non può vederli ma ne è più che sicuro. In questi anni di conoscenza un particolare ha afferrato saldamente a riguardo della personalità di Break ed è che ogni cibo contenente anche solo una lieve traccia di zucchero basta e avanza a suscitare in lui il massimo dell’attenzione. Sarebbe capace di dimenticarsi che sta cadendo a precipizio in un burrone, se gli fosse messo davanti uno di quei bei lecca-lecca decorati che ama tanto agitare in giro. E a furia di stare con lo zoppo, si sa, si comincia a zoppicare…

«Cosa ci sarebbe in quella busta che stringi con tanto ardore, Xerxes?» borbotta incuriosito Reim, rimettendosi gli occhiali sul naso e indirizzando uno sguardo interrogativo all’amico.

Break non risponde subito, si limita a inclinare la testa di lato e rivolgergli un sorriso che non è né amichevole né sornione, piuttosto sembra pericolosamente minaccioso.

«Non avrai intenzione di mangiare i miei adorati cioccolatini? Hanno il ripieno!» trilla scandalizzato, stringendosi la busta al petto in un rumore di carta stropicciata che sottolinea l’indignazione quasi ridicola che deforma la sua voce.

Lo sta prendendo in giro. Di nuovo. Non che Break non sappia essere tremendamente serio quando si tratta di un dolce, di qualunque tipo esso sia, ma nei suoi confronti è sempre stato piuttosto _indulgente_ , tanto da avergli propinato nel corso degli anni una tal quantità di dolci e strane lezioni dal sapore filosofeggiante su quanta soddisfazione possa dare mangiarne uno che Reim ha finito per assuefarsene senza neanche rendersene conto.

«Oh, capisco! Peccato che io non avessi alcuna intenzione di chiederti nulla, Xerxes! Sto ancora cercando di finire quel pacco di caramelle che mi hai fatto trovare nel cassetto dello studio la settimana scorsa!».

Per essere un ringraziamento, la voce di Reim suona spaventosamente adirata mentre gli occhiali vengono risistemati sulla base del naso con una mossa sbrigativa e alquanto nervosa. L’amico sembra aver previsto la reazione, però, perché scarta con tranquillità la sommità della busta, infilandoci le dita dentro e frugando brevemente mentre atteggia le labbra a un sorrisetto pesantemente sarcastico.

«Ma come, Reim-san! Io volevo solo farti un regalo!».

«Forzare la serratura della finestra e scardinare il cassetto dalla scrivania non è quello che propriamente si definisce un “regalo”, Xerxes!».

Una risatina sommessa sfugge dalle labbra strette dell’uomo che però tace, limitandosi a inclinare la testa di lato, non perché non abbia abbastanza faccia tosta da estrarre dal cappello l’ennesima e sfacciatissima scusa per spiegare un comportamento di per sé inscusabile, quanto perché ha appena avvertito sotto la superficie bianca dei guanti il cioccolatino che cercava.

Lo sfila delicatamente, rigirandoselo davanti all’unico occhio rosso per qualche istante, prima di portarlo finalmente alla punta delle labbra e lasciarlo scivolare in bocca con un mugugno soddisfatto, un gesto così tremendamente insinuante da mettere quasi i brividi a Reim. È strano che all’improvviso il ragazzo consideri un modo di fare tanto abituale per l’amico sotto una luce così _disturbante_. Fino a non molto tempo prima non avrebbe fatto fatica a considerare le mosse di Break nient’altro che eleganti ed esageratamente ricercate. Xerxes Break era stravaganza ed estrosità, fondamentalmente, di fronte ai suoi occhi di ragazzino essenziale e ligio al dovere.

E lo è ancora, in fondo, ma c’è qualcosa di più, qualcosa che da un po’ gli fa vibrare la spina dorsale in un tremito che ancora non riesce a identificare completamente. Qualcosa che in questo istante rende le labbra sottili di Break tremendamente provocanti mentre accarezzano il cioccolatino, sfiorando appena la superficie guantata che protegge le sue dita sottili.

«Dimmi un po’, Reim-san…».

La voce strascicata di Break lo colpisce all’improvviso, costringendolo a scuotersi dal suo torpore e a voltare il capo verso la finestra, ritenendo inopportuno il modo in cui il suo sguardo si è fissato così a lungo sul viso dell’uomo.

«Cosa?».

«Se qui dentro ci fossero dei cioccolatini alla menta e degli altri ripieni di caramello, tu quali sceglieresti?».

Reim non risponde subito. Riporta lo sguardo su di lui, però, e lo fissa interdetto, temendo chissà quale scherzo possa seguire a una domanda così inusuale. La sua tentazione sarebbe di glissare e spostare il discorso su argomenti più normali ma sa benissimo che Break non è tipo da desistere facilmente, se ha deciso di giocare con lui. E poi una sua parte è curiosa di sapere che razza di pensieri abbia condotto l’amico a porgergli un simile quesito.

«Non… penso quelli al caramello, Xerxes…» replica alla fine con fare guardingo, portandosi una mano alla guancia, e aspetta con ansia una risposta che, ne è certo, sarà pesantemente canzonatoria e lo farà sprofondare nell’imbarazzo più nero. È quasi sleale che Break abbia sempre sfruttato la loro differenza d’età per prendersi gioco di un ragazzino non ancora abbastanza avvezzo alla vita per rispondergli con l’acume affilato che si meriterebbe. È però altrettanto vero che non c’è mai stata cattiveria negli scherzi dell’amico o comunque non quel genere di malignità diretta a ferirlo. Xerxes non gli ha mai fatto del male, portandogli sempre più rispetto di quanto abbiano mai fatto gli altri adulti, a cominciare da quell’onorifico scherzoso che appiccica continuamente al suo nome. Lo ha sempre sorpreso, però, in una maniera che lo confonde al punto da fargli perdere quasi l’equilibrio, perché Break è spaventosamente imprevedibile persino quando impari a memoria ogni sua singola mossa.

«Ah, davvero?» mugugna l’uomo e la sua pensosa serietà stupisce ancora di più Reim.

«E se ti dicessi che il cioccolatino al caramello…» esclama, cavandolo dalla busta e mostrandolo alla piena luce del sole. «È l’ultimo rimasto e che è il mio preferito e lo vorrei mangiare io, cosa mi risponderesti?».

Reim non parla, quasi trattiene il fiato, e i suoi occhi si stringono in due fessure sottili mentre squadra l’amico da capo a piedi. La sua figura sembra trovarsi in una zona di confine fra la luce e la tenebra, illuminata com’è solo per metà dai raggi solari che penetrano a stento attraverso i vetri sporchi e fumosi della finestra. Le ciocche di capelli bianchi quasi luccicano sotto i bagliori della luce insufficiente e il gioco di ombre sulla pelle cerea del suo viso contribuisce a rendere il suo profilo più affilato. C’è qualcosa che non torna nella sua visuale e il ragazzo si sfila nuovamente gli occhiali, imputando a loro la colpa di una svista a dir poco madornale: perché mai tutto d’un tratto quei tratti così noti e familiari assumono un aspetto così _affascinante_?

Break è sempre uguale a se stesso, anche per colpa del contratto stretto con il suo Chain, che gl’impedisce di crescere e soprattutto d’invecchiare, vista la sua età apparente di più di vent’anni. Se c’è qualcosa di nuovo lì è la sua considerazione del mondo che lo circonda. Non è un fatto straniante che diventare adulto significhi anche imparare a guardare gli altri in maniera diversa, Reim è sempre stato abbastanza cosciente di se stesso da capire da solo questo dato di fatto. È invece un particolare sorprendente che proprio una persona a cui è così legata possa assumere di fronte ai suoi occhi connotati così diversi e… spiazzanti.

«Ti direi che… puoi benissimo prenderlo tu e lascerei perdere. Non… non amo molto la menta, ecco…».

«Davvero? Non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere… mi hai sorpreso» replica Break e la sua voce si fa stranamente tranquilla e seria, abbandonando ogni strascico ridicolo o sarcastico che dir si voglia. È uno sguardo mesto quello che gli rivolge la sua unica iride rossa e Reim se ne sta interdetto sul posto, rigido come se fosse sull’attenti. Dovrebbe essere abituato anche agli improvvisi sbalzi d’umore dell’amico ma il problema è che non ne conosce la natura. Break si perde, più spesso e più facilmente di quanto non voglia ammettere, in una malinconia così profonda da astrarlo completamente dal contesto che lo circonda. Reim sa che c’è la causa giace lì nel suo passato ma di quel passato poco o niente conosce ed è un particolare a dir poco frustrante.

Sa di essere stato nient’altro che un ragazzino fino a non molto tempo prima ma è anche un amico di Break, o almeno lui si ritiene tale. Peccato che da parte sua Xerxes sia sempre così poco disposto ad aprirsi da fargli credere che di lui abbia un’opinione molto misera.

In realtà non è così e, soprattutto, in questo momento non è la sua vita precedente il motivo della sofferenza dell’uomo. La causa scatenante è qui davanti ai suoi occhi ed è proprio Reim Lunettes, che tanto disappunto prova nel sentirsi lasciato ai margini delle sue preoccupazioni. È quella risposta che trasuda disponibilità da ogni poro ma è anche la scelta, che per Break non è poi così stupida e trascurabile come risulterebbe per chiunque altro.

«Umpf! Sei mio amico, mi sembra normale che non ti farei un torto così stupido come toglierti di bocca l’ultimo cioccolatino…» borbotta burbero Reim, accennando alla parola “amico” con voce quasi malferma, come se improvvisamente temesse di essere disconosciuto di una posizione che fino a questo momento ha imparato a dare per scontata.

«Oh, ma io non parlavo di quello. Lo so benissimo che non vorresti mai farmi del male, purtroppo…» lo interrompe Break in un sospiro amaro, rivolgendo un accenno con il mento ai rapporti che, come sempre, il ragazzo ha meticolosamente compilato, impedendogli una lavata di capo per non aver dimostrato sufficiente solerzia nel suo lavoro.

«Ciò a cui mi riferivo prima, era il cioccolatino» ammette, trattenendo il dolcetto sulla punta delle dita e giocherellandoci con il rischio di farlo cadere per terra. Ma non succede. Lo fa ondeggiare lentamente e poi lo cattura nel palmo della mano, senza stringere.

«Non mi aspettavo che un tipo preciso come te non amasse la menta. È un gusto così affilato e definitivo…».

«È fredda».

Reim pronuncia il dato di fatto con immensa perplessità, mentre prova a chiedersi dove voglia andare a parare quest’inaspettata disquisizione sui cioccolatini. Solleva un sopracciglio con scetticismo ma Break evita accuratamente di incrociare il suo sguardo, impedendogli ancora una volta di decifrare il turbinio di pensieri che gli agita la mente, lì dietro lo schermo della lunga frangia bianca.

«E rovina il sapore dolce del cioccolato… secondo me…».

«Eh già…».

Break indugia per qualche secondo prima di schiudere nuovamente le labbra e dare piena spiegazione alla riflessione che le parole dell’amico hanno fatto scaturire nella sua mente.

«Una cosa all’apparenza tanto dolce che nasconde un cuore freddo e amaro… non ti si addice proprio per niente. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo: sei rimasto lo stesso bambino testardo di un tempo».

C’è un cumulo di domande che si affollano al centro della gola di Reim, fino a bloccarsi tutte lì, e forse è per questo che il ragazzo non riesce a parlare, restando in un silenzio imbarazzato che diventa quasi impossibile spezzare. Cosa c’entrano adesso i gusti dei cioccolatini? E perché infilare lui in tutto questo discorso di cui fatica non poco a trovare il senso profondo?

Lo sguardo di Break resta perso attraverso gli arabeschi di polvere che ricoprono i vetri della finestra, ostinatamente lontano da quello di Reim, perché va bene così. Va bene che non sappia e che non capisca il motivo di questa domanda, per lui non così insensato. Il problema è che Reim è cresciuto, lì davanti ai suoi occhi, e lo ha fatto prima che lui potesse prepararsi adeguatamente a un simile dato di fatto. Quei lunghi periodi di tempo passati lontani, perché non c’è solo Pandora ma anche e soprattutto il loro dovere di servi delle case di Barma e dei Rainsworth, non gli hanno dato tempo di abituarsi al cambiamento.

Perché l’amicizia che li lega da ormai più di tre anni ha già cominciato a lasciare in lui tracce pericolose, che ricordano un legame, e il suo aspetto esteriore lo costringe a fronteggiare il fatto che non è più facile trattarlo col distacco divertito che usava verso di lui fino a qualche anno prima. Reim è sempre stato un bambino testardo e adorabile proprio nella testardaggine che ci ha messo per avvicinarsi a lui, nonostante la sua apparenza tetra e il suo carattere difficile ma così non gli rende la vita più facile. Non se lo costringe a rimpiangere l’idea che non gli rimarrà troppo tempo – se gli rimarrà – per vivere nell’epoca in cui è stato forzosamente gettato dal collassare degli eventi sulle sue spalle.

«Xerxes, se volessi far sapere anche a me cosa intendi per…» esordisce il ragazzo, cercando a fatica le parole per esprimere almeno una parte, per quanto piccola, dei suoi pensieri alquanto confusi.

Non ha la possibilità di terminare la sua domanda, però, perché Break si sistema il cioccolatino sul pollice, lanciandolo nella sua direzione. Reim lo afferra all’ultimo secondo, stringendolo nel palmo della mano e sbilanciandosi appena in avanti.

«Per tua fortuna, io invece adoro i cioccolatini alla menta. Sono proprio dei dolcetti subdoli».

Il ragazzo non comprende subito il vero significato dell’ultima frase. Troppo occupato a risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, si prende qualche istante per scrutare il cioccolatino che gli è stato lanciato, assicurandosi che non si sia schiacciato nel mezzo di una presa troppo forte.

«No, non credo ci sia niente di subdolo. Sono solo diversi da come te li aspetti. Tutto qui. Non è per forza un connotato negativo».

C’è ancora testardaggine negli occhi castani di Reim, una testardaggine che brilla appena lungo la montatura metallica dei suoi occhiali e innerva la linea tesa della sua mascella, prima che si porti il cioccolatino alla bocca e lo mastichi in maniera molto meno suadente e più sbrigativa, socchiudendo appena gli occhi per godersi la sensazione del caramello che si mescola al cioccolato, appiccicandosi ai denti e al palato.

«Mmh… L’ho detto… testardo…» sussurra Break, più a se stesso che a Reim, tanto che l’amico neanche capisce quest’ultima esclamazione.

Non ne ha comunque il tempo, perché l’uomo scivola via all’improvviso dal davanzale, tenendo ben saldo il sacchetto fra le dita e sporgendosi verso di lui con il solito fare sornione.

«Allora, Reim-san, dov’è che stavi portando quel mucchio di carta da bruciare?».

«Gnon… Coff coff… Non è carta da bruciare, Xerxes! E la stavo portando in archivio!» esclama indignato Reim, quasi rischiando di strozzarsi mentre ingoia precipitosamente il cioccolatino.

Break ridacchia compiaciuto, mentre vede l’amico arrossire di rabbia, ma una considerazione lo colpisce a questo punto, trasformando il suo ghigno sarcastico in una smorfia permalosa.

«Reim-san…».

«Beh, cosa c’è?» replica Reim e lo osserva guardingo mentre gli gira attorno, ponendosi alle sue spalle e poi voltando attorno all’altro fianco.

«Non avrai intenzione di superarmi in altezza!?».

L’uomo solleva una mano guantata, portandosela dalla propria fronte a quella del ragazzo più volte, come ad assicurarsi che non stia davvero accadendo ciò che le sue parole affermano. Vede l’amico mettersi impettito, trovando nell’ultima esclamazione uno spunto per rivalersi – per una volta – di tutti gli scherzi a cui lo sottopone quotidianamente.

«E anche se fosse, Xerxes? Ho soltanto diciannove anni, ho ancora tempo per guadagnare qualche altro centimetro!».

Le labbra dell’uomo si arricciano di rimando, colme di disappunto, mentre rivolge uno sguardo di sfida agli occhi castani di Reim, sfavillanti di un certo orgoglio soddisfatto.

«E io che stavo considerando quasi l’idea di aiutarti a trasportare quei rapporti. Fa niente, la prossima volta imparerai ad essere più carino con me, Reim-san!».

Break inclina la testa di lato, coprendosi la bocca con la manica del pastrano come se tentasse disperatamente di trattenere una risata sadicamente compiaciuta, che però affiora tutta alle sue labbra e deforma il suo viso in una smorfia che Reim non fa fatica a definire _infantile_. Forse è questo lato tutto dispettoso del carattere dell’uomo ad averglielo sempre fatto sentire vicino come se fossero quasi coetanei, nonostante la differenza d’età, o forse è colpa del fascino che gli ha sempre e innegabilmente riconosciuto, seppure sotto una luce completamente diversa da quella che i suoi occhi quasi lo forzano a vedere adesso.

Non vuole interrogarsi su quest’ultimo particolare, gli sembra che sia ancora maledettamente troppo presto per farsi certe domande. Preferisce rimandarle in fondo alla sua mente e tornare alla sua occupazione precedente.

«Ridi pure, Xerxes! Me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che la tua scrivania sarà piena di rapporti e tu non saprai dove sbattere la testa!» esclama piccato, mentre l’amico scivola dietro di lui, le spalle che sobbalzano al ritmo delle sue risate.

«Ah, bene! Questo significa che non ti terrò neanche la porta dell’archivio aperta, Reim-san!» replica Xerxes, sparendo dietro l’angolo in uno svolazzo fintamente indignato.

«Una gran perdita, indubbiament… Xerxes, non osare farmi lo sgambetto!».

I corridoi di Pandora risuonano delle urla alte e indignate di Reim e delle provocazioni suadenti di Break ma né l’uno né l’altro sembrano fare troppo caso a quell’improvvisa rottura di un silenzio che è la regola, lì dalle loro parti. Soprattutto, è qualcosa che fa bene al cuore e alla mente di Xerxes Break. Il rumore della voce di Reim è qualcosa che lo accompagna da così tanto tempo che è diventata un’abitudine. Non potrebbe più rinunciarvi, anche se teme la sua testardaggine, perché sa che è pericolosa, sa che potrebbe far male a entrambi.

Ci sono corde che non andrebbero sfiorate, neanche di sfuggita, e se l’amico continua a pizzicarle con tanta dedizione, prima o poi rischierà di risvegliare ricordi e sentimenti sopiti da tempo. Ma in questo momento non importa: importa che anche per oggi la sua voce è arrivata, fendendo l’aria pesante che lo circonda, e questo senso di momentanea leggerezza basta e avanza, producendo un fresco persino più forte del ripieno alla menta dei suoi cioccolatini.


End file.
